To Ask a Stupid Question
by Pheek
Summary: Response to TheBlueVampireQueenOfAbiland challenge. "What would you do if Jazz or I died?" Danny asked his parents. Please R&R. New edited edition. same thing without spelling and grammars errors


**This is another response to a challenge. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Don't worry, I will have my new AU story up, soon. (summary in my profile)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

><p><strong>To Ask a Stupid Question<strong>

"HAAAAAAAAAAA!" Danny screamed, just getting out of a nightmare. Jazz, Jack, and Maddie all ran into the young halfa's room.

"Danny, are you okay?" Maddie asked, her eyes filled with compassion.

"I'm fine, just a nightmare," he replied, taking a deep breath.

"Good," Maddie said, "Well, it is already 8:00 A.M, and since you don't have school today, why don't you and Jazz join us in the lab? We could use some help."

"Sure mom," Danny replied in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Okay mom, we'll be down in a minute." Jazz said. With that, both parents left the room. Making sure their parents were completely gone, Jazz crossed her arms and asked, "Same dream?"

"If you mean the one about Mom and Dad not accepting me and then tearing me apart 'molecule-by-molecule', then yes. What should I do? This secret is just adding to my stress, do you think I should tell them?" Danny replied with an anxious look in his eyes.

"I don't know Danny, I know it would help your stress level immensely, but…" Jazz remarked trailing off, "I'll be right behind you all the way, no matter what you do. And, if what you told me is true, in an 'alternate reality' they accepted you."

"Yeah, but that was after I saved them, they thought 'Danny Phantom' was a good ghost then. But now, they think everything good I do is a hoax. If I told them, they would think Phantom had just been overshadowing me this whole time!" Danny exclaimed, raising his arms to get his point across.

"Well, maybe…" the red head began to say.

"Maybe what?" Danny asked anxiously.

"What if we were to ask what they'd do if you or I were dead," Jazz suggested.

"Would you back me up if I did?" Danny inquired.

"Of course!" Jazz said, her tone of voice of voice was basically screaming 'Duh'.

"Let's do this," Danny agreed and then Jazz walked out of the room a they both got dressed into their regular street clothes.

"Are you sure about this?" Danny said at the top of the lab stairs.

"Yes," Jazz assured confidently, "Knowing our parents, after we ask and they answer, they won't even remember we asked it."

"Okay," Danny said, just happy that his sister would be there to back him up.

The two then got down to the lab, only to find their parents tinkering with a small tracking-devise-looking-thing. "What are you guys doing?" Danny asked, trying to make small talk, before they 'popped the question'.

"We're just working on the new ghost tracking devise. You see, in our last battle with Phantom, we got a bit of his ectoplasm, very interesting ectoplasm I may add, and we got this new idea. The Fenton Phantom Finder- a monified version of the Fenton Ghost Finder! Now, instead of looking at all of the ghosts in the area, it will just find Phantom! Isn't that great! We can finally get rid of that horrible, murderous ectoplasm entity! It will just have to program for a few minutes, and then it will immediately start tracking blob of post-human consciousness. Isn't that great!" Maddie answered enthusiastically.

Danny just mentally cringed and nodded at his mother, and Jazz said, "That's great mom." Jazz then looked at Danny and nodded. She waited to see Danny take a deep breath and nod. "We actually have a question for you two." Jazz said.

Jack and Maddie both got up and walked over to their kids. "What is it?" Jack asked.

"Well, we were just wondering, what would you do, if…err...Jazz or I died?" Danny questioned.

Both parents were quiet for a while until Maddie said, "If you were dead, which neither of you are, or God forbid, will be any time soon. Ghosts don't remember anything about their family or friends. All they might remember is their death. They don't look like they use to, either. They are just blobs with obsessions. We wouldn't know it was you, and you wouldn't know it was us. We would have to capture you and treat you like any other ghost. Why do you ask?"

"Uhh, I don't know, just curious," Danny answered, despite how strong he was, this speech had really depressed him. But, he showed about as much of his emotion as a stone wall.

Jazz, looking at her little brother said, "Well what if we did know it was you, and you knew it was us, and we weren't doing anything evil?"

"Jazz, honey, that is physically impossible," Maddie said. "Why are you did you bring up such a depressing subject, anyway?"

"Well…" Jazz began to say.

"Umm…" Danny began to say.

Just as Danny was about to truthfully answer, an automated voice said, "Fenton Phantom Tracker is now online."

"Honey! It's ready!" Jack boomed. Both adults then ran to the device and Jack picked it up.

"Walk forward five steps," it said in technological voice. Both adults followed the instructions correctly and took five steps forward, putting Danny against a wall, the device about an inch from Danny's nose, and his parents looking at Danny with confused faces. "Thank you for using the Fenton Phantom Finder, now, please grab the ghost before it gets away."

"That doesn't make any sense! Danny's not Phantom! Why do our inventions always do this!" Jack yelled.

"Well, you see…" Danny began in a small voice.

"I don't understand it either, Jack, but I am sure we will get to the bottom of it. There has to be a logical explanation!" Maddie said in defeat.

"If you just listen…" the young halfa started to say until rudely interrupted yet again.

"I know Madds, but it is just so frustrating! All of our inventions did this! Why are they keying into Danny?" Jack replied.

"Will you let me…" Danny said, before being interrupted, again.

"I am sure we will figure it out. We just have to…" Maddie began to say.

"WILL YOU JUST LISTEN TO ME!" Danny yelled. Both parents immediately turned and looked at there son. "I am tired of being interrupted every time I try to tell you! You see, I am…"

Danny was not able to finish his sentence due to the fact that a ghost flew threw the ghost portal. "Hello whelp," the ghost growled.

"Slulker…" Danny whispered.

"What?" both Jack and Maddie questioned cluelessly.

"I have you now ghost child," Skulker said.

"Ghost child?" Maddie inquired.

"Shut up, woman." Skulker said, launching green goop at Maddie's mouth and around her body, keeping her from moving.

"Maddie!" Jack yelled.

"You too hunter," the metallic ghost exclaimed and then did the same thing to Jack. "I need you out of my way, too, human girl." He then tied Jazz up the same way he tied up Jack and Maddie. "What are you going to do, whelp?"

"Leave my family alone," Danny demanded.

"What are you going to do, ghost child? You wouldn't use your powers in front of your family." the hunter said cockily.

"Actually, I've been trying to tell them all morning, but I keep getting interrupted! So, this is actually a lucky break." Danny said, and then shot an ecto blast at Skulker. Danny then saw the confused look his parents faces. "I AM…" he began transforming, "DANNY PHANTOM!"

Danny then shot a even more powerful ecto blast at Skulker and then sucked him into a Fenton Thermos he had gotten off of a near by table and sucked Skulker up in it.

Right after Danny captured Skulker, the Fentons were released and Danny, still in ghost form, landed on the ground.

There was a long pause as Danny and his parents were staring at each other. "Da..You…you're…a…a…ghost? You're…d…de-"Maddie began to ask, but couldn't bring herself to finish.

"No, I'm not a ghost, or am I dead. I'm a halfa." Danny said, changing back to Fenton.

"How? A whata?" Maddie inquired.

"Halfa, half ghost, half human."

"How did this happen?" Jack asked.

"Remember when the portal started to work?" Danny asked, and both of his parents nodded. "Well, you see, I wanted to see if I could help, so decided to take a look. I accidentally tripped on something and hit a button. The portal turned on while I was inside, and I became what I am today."

There was another long pause, and then both parents ran up to their son, and pulled him in a big hug. "That's why you asked that question! We are so proud of you, Danny, you will have to help us hunt ghosts," Maddie said.

"Thanks, don't worry, I will," Danny replied in a reliefed voice—they had taken this a lot better than he had thought they would.

"But, first, you have a lot of explaining to do," Maddie said.

"I will explain anything you want me to if I can," Danny said.

"First question, who else knows?" Jack asked.

"Besides you two, Sam and Tucker were the first to know, they actually saw what happened. And, Jazz saw me transform once," Danny said.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Jack asked.

"OO! Let me answer that one with a quote," Jazz began, all eyes on her, " 'Hey Maddie, let's destroy the ghost' 'No, Jack, let's dissect the ghost.' 'I know, let's catch the ghost and rip it a part molecule-by-molecule!' Don't you think that can be a bit intimidating after hearing that everyday?"

After Jazz's little speech, both parents hung their heads. There were a few minutes of awkward silence, and then Danny asked, "Umm, yeah. You guys aren't going to tear me apart, or anything, right?"

"Of course not! We love you, YOU, son, whether your ghost, boy, or something in between!" Maddie swore.

"Never son, never, would we EVER do something like that!" Jack said.

"Good, I am going to hold you to that. Now, what else did you want me to explain?" Danny said.

"Let's start with the mayor thing…" Maddie said.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it, please review.<strong>

**~Pheek out**


End file.
